Shadows of Lightning
by dragonheart971
Summary: Harry Potter has been presumed dead for 3 years. Now all of a sudden, a green eyed winged wolf with a black lightning mark on it's forehead shows up! Uh-oh.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Don't mind me JKR. You're making all the money.

Harry whined quietly as he lay on his stomach, incredibly confused. If you would've told him he would become the first winged wolf animagus in history, he would've told you you were out of your mind. He would have been even more adamant about you being crazy if you would've said he would become the familiar of one auror. Nymphadora Tonks. Yet here he was. On a dog bed. In her flat. Very confused, but so very happy.

 _Now…how did I get into this mess?_

He found himself thinking one day. Well…might as well start from the beginning. Shockingly enough, this all started on a mission. A rather _electrifying_ missiion.


	2. Chapter 2

Me own nothing. Nothing!

Auror Nymphadora Tonks grumbled angrily as she hacked her way through the dense underbrush of a forest. It had been reported that some kind of strange magical creatures was seen in the area, and the people in the magical creatures department of the ministry had no idea what it was. So… of course, the aurora get sent out to find it.

 _How did I get called in for this,_ she thought, _I'm supposed to be on leave because of last month!_

Tonks shivered at the memory of what had happened. A single reduction thrown at the wall behind her and she wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous for the next two months.

 _I care way too much about my job. And for really bad pay. Sheesh._

Just as she was about to report the magical creatures sighting as a hoax, she heard a long baying howl, just as a storm started to roll in.

"Well that was a surprise. Now I have to camp. Joy."

As she walked through the forest, she began to follow the howling sound she'd heard earlier. Quietly, despite her clumsiness , she found the source of the sound. A wolf. Three times the size of a normal wolf. As she observed the creature, it shifted, revealing a pair of jet black wings, matched majestically again to bright white fur.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

She said to herself as she started to approach the creature. Just as she reached out to touch it, the unthinkable happened. The majestic creature we struck by lightning. Startling the 23 year old auror back until she heard a pained whine and moved her hand from in front of her eyes.

Looking up at her, we're the most intelligent green eyes she would ever expect to see on an animal. Deciding to heal the creature before calling her boss, she quickly set to work. Repairing the bones in the wolf's wings and legs.

Within moments after her repairing the bones in it's legs, the wolf got to it's paws. However, it didn't leave. It looked at her for a moment, blinked, and settled down on it's haunches. Reminding her that she needed to call Amelia.

"Auror Bones, I found our magical creature. It's some sort of winged wolf. I await my next set of orders."

Amelia was shocked.

"Auror Tonks, aren't you supposed to be on leave?"

"Yes Auror Bones. But I was still called in. My next orders?"

Amelia smiled slightly.

"Bring back the wolf and then go finish your leave. Take an extra month. You deserve it."

Tonks smiled brightly into her walkie.

"Will do. I'm on my way back now."

Tonks replied before looking over to the wolf. The massive creature was still looking at her with those intelligent green eyes. It was then that she realized she had a slight problem.

"Now how do I get you to follow me…"

When she let the sentence trail off, she was surprised to see the wolf get to it's paws and walk over to her, nuzzling her hand gently. As she pet his nose, she realized just how intelligent the wolf really was, and that it had just fixed her problem for her.

"Well friend? Let's get going," She called as she walked back into the forest, following her own trail to get back to the main trail and leave the forest. All the while, with a massive white wolf following behind her.

******************* the ministry of Magic ***************

Once the pair returned to the ministry, Tonks took the lift up to the DMLE to speak to her boss.

"Chief Bones? I brought something for you."

The younger auror called as she entered the office. When the older witch looked up, she was surprised by what she found. Tonks spoke up quickly.

"I don't know what it is about him, but he seems really friendly."

Amelia looked at the auror and spoke.

"Well then. Meet your new partner auror Tonks. All I need is a name on the collar that will hold his auror id."

Tonks looked at her new partner and watched as the beast walked up to Amelia desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and used magic to write three names on the top of the paper. They read as follows: Harry James Potter.

Tonks nearly fainted when the wolf, who they now knew was named Harry, placed the quill down. Amelia looked at the beast and smiled.

"Well then Mr. Potter. Welcome to the force. You will still however, need a name to go by until we can bring you back from the dead skin to speak."

Harry tilted his head to the side in thought before sitting up and writing another name on the parchment. Dark Bolt.


End file.
